Lu Delilas
Lu Delilas (ル・デリラ, Ru Derira) is the youngest member of the Delilas Family in Legend of Legaia. She is also the fastest of the Delilas Family, being able to strike her enemies at the speed of lightning. Appearance Lu Delilas has short, pink hair that extends upward in the back and points out at the sides. Her hair also has a pronounced v-shaped fringe that extends to the bottom of her nose. Like her brothers, she also wears a ninja mask that covers her nose, mouth and the bottom of her face. She is small in stature and has very muscular legs, ideal for her quick and powerful strikes. Lu wears a pink one piece suit that covers her neck and the entire right side of her body. Underneath the suit are puffy shoulder covers in a darker shade of pink. One of the most noticeable aspects about her suit is that the bottom half is cut off from her left buttock and femur, only covering her shin on the left side of her body. Lu's Sim-Seru covers her arms, legs, and wraps in tendrils around her upper legs and breasts. The arm and leg covers glisten with a plasma-like substance. In Conkram of the past Lu wears the same facemask but wears elegant, royal attire worn by Conkram's nobles. Personality Like her brothers, Lu is an elitist who looks down on others she deems unworthy. She has a haughty personality and prides herself on her ninja skills, especially her incredible speed which she says is as quick as lightning. Lu is extremely loyal to her masters, devoting herself to her family as well as Lord Zora. She also shows herself to be extremely protective of her older borhters. Che and Gi. Lu has no qualms with sacrificing her life in order to further the Mist's goals. Story Early Life Lu Delilas and her two brothers served and protected Conkram's Royal Family in the nation of Conkram. She prided herself in being considered one of the best fighters in the world as part of the famous Delilas Family. When Cort overthrew the King and Queen of Conkram, Lu Delilas sided with his betrayal and put on a custom Sim-Seru that increased her strength and speed to incalculable levels. ''Legend of Legaia'' Lu Delilas first appears at the Gate of Shadows in the Sebucus Islands. She arrives along with her older brother Che Delilas in order to inform the oldest brother, Gi Delilas, of a matter regarding something called Koru. After Gala asks who they are, they all strike a pose and call themselves the Delilas Family. Lu and the others then disappear in a cloud of smoke. ]] After the Ra-Seru heroes revive the Genesis Tree of Sol and begin to leave the city, Lu Delilas is seen once again with her siblings kneeling in front of a mysterious woman on a throne. They offer to kill the Ra-Seru heroes but the mysterious woman tells them to leave them be and let Koru take care of the job. They offer to protect Koru for the time being and are then ordered by the woman to go to Nivora Ravine. It is seen that the Delilas Family had formal relations with Songi to some extent. .]] When the Ra-Seru heroes reach Koru in Nivora Ravine the Delilas Family ambushes them. Following their tradition, they fight the Ra-Seru heroes one on one. Lu Delilas fights Noa after Gala defeats her brother Che, and is eventually defeated by Noa as well. When the Delilas Family is defeated and severely wounded due to a combination of the Ra-Seru heroes' assault and the TimeSpace Bombs that were set off, they decide to sacrifice themselves by merging with Koru and ordering it to self-destruct and blow up most of Karisto. However, due to the valiant efforts of the Ra-Seru Heroes they are killed along with Koru. Power and Abilities Lu Delilas wields incredible strength and speed. Her Sim-Seru appears to be affiliated with the Thunder element. She is also highly trained in hand-to-hand combat. Lu has a number of special abilities at her disposal, many of which were gained as a result of putting on a Sim-Seru. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Teleportation - Lu can teleport to other areas using the power of her Sim-Seru. Other abilities *Plasma Strike - Lu strikes her opponent with multiple punches and then uses her plasma energy to zap the opponent with an uppercut. Fighting Lu Delilas Lu Delilas' Sound Bites Below are sound bites from the battle with Lu Delilas. Trivia *Lu Delilas has one of the few special attacks that can be blocked (at least partially) in the game. Her Plasma Strike attack deals a flurry of punches followed by an uppercut. It's possible to block every one of her punches, but not the uppercut. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru